Conventionally, saddle-ride type vehicle are exemplified by the disclosure provided in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-292467. In this saddle-ride type vehicle, a frame divided into front and rear parts (specifically, a box-like body and a saddle support) is connected to a cylinder of an engine. This saddle-ride type vehicle does not have a seat rail supporting a seat that allows an occupant to be seated.
Additionally, there is a case where such a saddle-ride type vehicle is provided with the seat rail connected to the frame divided into the front and rear parts. In this case, it is necessary to prevent a cylinder head cover from interfering with the seat rail when the cylinder head cover is attached to or detached from a cylinder head of the cylinder. To accommodate the cylinder head cover, the left-right width of the seat rail needs to be made larger than the left-right width of the cylinder head cover, which causes a problem against improvement of the ease of mounting and dismounting for the occupant.
An object of the present disclosure is to provide a saddle-ride type vehicle including a power unit with a cylinder arranged upward and a vehicle body frame supporting the power unit, and being designed to improve the ease of mounting and dismounting for the occupant by reducing the left-right width of the vehicle body frame while making the cylinder head cover attachable and detachable.